Gin's Just Deserves
by Xhibit B
Summary: AU. What happens when Gin takes it too far and gives Rukia a black eye? Well he gets his just deserves! One-Shot!


**B**** - Okay so this is my very FIRST FanFic for Bleach :) NO FLAMES PLEASE! Just enjoy this little one shot that I thought of while watching The Boondocks!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters. I do however own the Original Characters featured.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Rukia sat in her small apartment comtemplating how she was going to get back at Gin for what he did to her a few hours ago.

Rukia, "_Damn that son of a bitch. Blacking my eye? Has he lost his rabbid ass mind? He must have truly forgotten who I am. Claiming he's my 'pimp' and that he runs me...ha, he can hardly handle his own dick let alone another person. I'll show him, someday. Hopefully it's soon._"

Enraged, she pushed herself up from the bed and walked into the bathroom to examine her eye. She sucked at her teeth at the sight. He had left a knuckle print on her eye making it turn a purplish black color.

Rukia, "Oh yeah, it's on. Gin, you're about to have a rude awakening. No one punches me in the face and gets away with it!"

Quickly she left the bathroom, grabbed her bag, and walked out of the apartment door, locking it behind her.

Rukia, "_I'm gonna find that bastard. And when I do, I'm gonna beat his ass, chop his dick off, and feed it to him. No one fucking hits me in my face and leaves a mark like this. He's about to be in for a world of hurt._"

She raced down the stairs skipping steps at times never losing her footing. Walking extremely fast, she rounded the corner and walked to the door step of the one person she knew would aid her in her mission to torment Gin. As she knocked on the door, it flew open. There stood a hulking man that stood about 6'8". His arms and legs showed extreme muscal build. The smooth cream colored complextion of his face helped make his dark raven colored hair stand out. He took one look at Rukia and became fumming mad.

Aito, "Rukia, what happened to your face?"

Rukia, "Gin"

That was all it took to set Aito off. He already didn't like Gin and to know that he had hit Rukia in the face was enough to make him want to go stomp him into the ground. Rukia knew this, that's why she went to him in the first place.

Aito, "Where is that bastard?"

Rukia, "My guess is, his place."

Aito, "Lets go"

Rukia was smiling on the inside as she followed Aito to Gin's house. She knew that he would practically kill anyone for her. And seeing as how it was Gin they were dealing with, she was going to enjoy this more than usual.

After walking for about 10 minutes they finally arrived at Gin's house and to their avale, he was sitting outside on the porch. When Gin looked up and saw Rukia standing next Aito his face was so pale you could practically see through it! Rukia snickered at his new found facial color and the mortified look on his face.

"Rukia, Aito, what a pleasant surprise", Gin said, his voice breaking with each word.

Aito, "Don't give me that bullshit you little pesk! Look what you've done to Rukia you basterd!"

Gin took one look at Rukia's left eye and gulped. Then he turned and bulted to the door slamming it shut and locking it behind him. Aito being the hulk that he is, ran to the door and caved it in. Gin sat trimbling on the couch trying to think of somewhere to run but nothing was good enough. Aito would just break through every door in the house! So he sat there looking up at the giant that stood before him.

Gin, "Look Aito, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry! I won't ever hurt Rukia again!"

Aito, "Oh I know you won't, especially when I'm finished with you!"

He picked Gin up by the collar of his shirt and held him at eye level.

Aito, "So Rukia, what do you propose we do? Should we hit him where it hurts most, hang him upside down by his ankles, or give him a black eye? The choice is yours."

Rukia, "Hmmm, how about all 3?"

Aito, "Works for me"

Gin, "No please I'm begging..."

He was stopped by a swift punch in the genetals. Doubled over in pain he gasped for air then came the swift motion of a very large fist heading straight for his face. With this vision blurred he could feel that he had been turned upside down and registered something being tied around his feet. Then he felt himself being hosited up higher in the air. When his vision cleared he saw that he was now hanging from the top of the stairs of his home looking down at Aito and Rukia.

Rukia, "Bet you won't ever hit me in my face again now will you Gin?"

Gin, "No, I will never hit you again. I promise for as long as I shall live!"

Rukia, "Good, now, you can stay up there until you figure out a way to get yourself down. Later loser."

With that she turned her back and flipped him a bird then she and Aito left the house with Gin hanging upside down staring at the floor below him.

Gin, "_How the hell did I get myself into this mess?_"


End file.
